shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick III
The Patrick III, originally the Noble Enterprise and later the Hand of Vengeance is a Jehdan Imperial Guard Eternal Glory-class capital ship and the verssel of the Outlaw King Jaxx Barro and her Barro Gang. It was one of four Eternal Glory-class battleships to be built and represented the epitome of Jehdan technological innovation. Bristling with powerful weapons and protected by impenetrable force fields, the Eternal Glory class were arguably the most powerful Medium scale space ships in the Universe. The class’s most notable feature however, was its planet smashing positron cannon. The ship was fresh off the line when it was requisitioned by the "Bloody Duchess" Lovelace Adora for her vendetta against the famed outlaw Jaxx Barro. She rechristened the ship the Hand of Vengeance and ordered them set out with them to get revenge for her fallen brother. To command the ship she hand picked the heroic General Kang, who had been exiled to the Outer Territories by her brother and was eager to catch Jaxx Barro and restore his honor. Over the course of the campaign, Duchess Adora’s tyrannical style of command did not sit well with the troops, and they increasingly found themselves uncomfortable with what she was ordering them to do and how she treated them. Over the course of her pursuit, the Duchess and the crew of the Hand came across the Magnificent Seven, whose ship the Rocco II had been stolen (or stolen back) by Barro and an angry John Nash agreed to work with the Imperial Guard to recover it. When Barro opened a portal to Limbo, the Duchess ordered the Hand to follow her through where it suffered damage and crashed. The Duchess abandoned the crew to their fate while she continued on in pursuit of Barro. Once she was freed from the devil Alastor, Jaxx Barro attempted to escape Limbo, grudgingly bringing along the injured General Kang and stopping to help the crew of the ship who were under attack from the creatures of the Dead Realm. With her power she managed to hold them at bay, giving the crew enough time to restore power to the ship and get her flying again. Taking charge of the demoralized crew, she managed to galvanize their spirits and lead them in turning the ship around to launch an assault on Alastor who was fighting the Magnificent 7. In the aftermath, the crew of the Hand realized that they could not return to the Jehdan Imperium since they would be held responsible for Duchess Adora’s death and be executed. It was then that Barro offered them the opportunity to follow her, and to a man they all agreed, naming her Captain of the Hand of Vengeance (which she promptly renamed the Patrick III) and becoming the new Barro Gang. Barro’s symbol was painted large across the face of the ship, and with the vessel’s power at her disposal and a new Barro Gang several thousand strong, Jaxx Barro made a loud re-entry into the Universe and reclaimed her former title of Outlaw King. 'Dimensions' In common with other ships of the Eternal Glory-class, the Patrick III is an enormous ship measuring roughly 2000m in length. 'Facilities' Bridge The Bridge is located in the middle of the ship underneath the Conn Tower. Engineering Crew Quarters Offensive & Defensive Systems As an Eternal Glory Class warship, the Patrick III possesses truly formidable weapons and defenses. Wave Cannon The Eternal Glory-class's most powerful weapon is its wave cannon. Cloaking Device Among the vessels most important advancements is its cloaking device, which renders it invisible to both the naked eye and even the most powerful sensors. While cloaked, the vessel is able to keep its shields up and travel at flashspeed. However, the energy requirements make it so that weapons can not be brought online as long as the cloak is enabled. 'Propulsion' Like most other starships found throughout the universe, the Patrick III possesses two sets of engines, flashspeed engines which it uses to travel vast interstellar distances, and sublight engines which it uses for mundane travel. For moving faster than light, the Patrick III has two gigantic flashspeed engines running along its bottom which are connected to the Wave Cannon. These engines generate the field which pushes it at superluminal speed. For normal travel, the ship is pushed along by 4 massive Harkan engines. For maneuvering the ship relies on a combination of maneuvering thrusters and a gravity field generated by the ship’s levispheres. Unusual for a ship its size, the Patrick III is able to enter a planet’s atmosphere and is capable of landing in water, and can lift off and return to space under its own power. 'Trivia' - The Patrick III is named for the legendary adventurer and lover Patrick. Barro once apparently had a fling with him and was so taken with him that she named the ship after him. John initially thinks the III in the name is a jab at him and the Rocco II, but Kara, Bellona and June tell him it's about something else. - Not long after returning to the Universe, the Barro Gang found themselves pursued by the Imperial Guard who were outraged that one of their best ships was now in the hands of an Outlaw. They tried to activate a failsafe in the ship’s systems which was designed to prevent it from every falling into the wrong hands, but unfortunately Barro was one step ahead of them. After taking control of the ship, she managed to hack the vessel’s computer core and overwrite any Imperial Guard protocols to ensure that the ship can’t be taken from her.